Eiko's diary
by TheAmethystMoonlight23
Summary: ZidanexEiko paring! This is a sequel to 'I should of realized' and it's about Eiko writing in her diary of all the scenes and events throughout the chapters in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Eiko's diary **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FF9! **

**Note: I want to say thank you to rori-war-word for the review of the first story 'I should of realized'. It really encouraged me to continue this couple (ZidanexEiko). I stopped the story with only one oneshot, since rori-kun reviewed; I decided to continue the story with a sequel, 'Eiko's diary'.**

**Chapter 1**

Eiko walked down the streets of Alexandria minding her own business. After seeing Zidane and Garnet reunite, she just left quietly without anyone noticing her. She just couldn't stop thinking of how happy Zidane was when he saw Garnet once again…I really did hurt her…

'_Oh why? I try to forget my feelings for Zidane! I try and try! Why doesn't it work for me?' _Eiko thought helplessly.

The small girl sat on a bench near a park and day dreamed for a moment. She then averted her eyes towards the two statues in the middle of the water fountain across from her. Eiko imagined her and Zidane as the two couple dancing together.

'_NO! I don't want to imagine that! I just can't!' _she shook her head and ran away from the area towards a small boat station to clear her thoughts.

Eiko slowed down and tried to catch her breath. She held her chest in pain. The girl let the wind fly through her as she stared into the sunset, taking its time to sink unto the earth.

_Dear Diary,_

_My heart is broken…broken by the only man I love used to love, Zidane. I was left in the darkness, picking up the cracked red pieces of my heart. I thought that love was easy to capture. I guess I was wrong…I'm telling this to you because; you're the only one I could share my secrets and thoughts with. There's no one I could tell my feelings to. My friends don't understand my feelings for Zidane; and even if I tell them, they'll just start laughing and telling how young I am to love a sixteen year old teen that already has Garnet in his heart. Oh diary…I feel like, I've been kicked out of his heart; falling into the dark with no path out...What do I do?_

_Eiko_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was night; both Zidane and Garnet held each other on the balcony as they watched the moon from high up the sky. Neither wanted to let go of each other; it was like eternity to them both.

Vivi and Quina stood against the wall as they both watched them from afar. The mage looked at the Qu and nodded. The two silently walked away trying not to make a sound. They both went downstairs to greet Freya and Steiner, who were both chatting at the bottom of the stairs.

"There's nothing we can do…She's always hidden away from us! Always locked in her room!" Steiner blurted out.

"You needn't to worry Steiner. I've seen her change…" Freya replied.

"What do you mean by, '**seen her change**'?" he looked at her confused

Freya looked out of the circle shaped window sill and turned her head back to Steiner, who was expecting an answer.

"It's like…Something, or someone made her change into a sad and depressed child. I can't put my finger to it, but it's something like that…" she rubbed her chin as she thought and thought. "We'll talk about this after dinner…"

Vivi approached them both.

"Hello Freya! Hello Steiner!" Vivi greeted them.

"Hello there Vivi? Finished spying on the couple?" Steiner joked.

"Yeah…They seem very happy to be together again. That's all I can say though!" Vivi replied.

"Is Quina making dinner?" Freya asked.

"Yep!" The mage happily said. "I'm hungry!"

"Patience Vivi…" Freya chuckled.

The three went into the living room and minded their own business; but they all haven't noticed Eiko coming from the entrance door. She quietly closed the door and tip-toed up the stairs and into her room. As she closed her door, she took a bath and changed into a navy blue strapless dress, which Garnet gave her and put on matching blue flats. The young girl looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, admiring her beauty.

But that smile died down. Her beauty was just a normal girls' beauty. Garnet's beauty is the one that captures the hearts of boys at Zidane's age. Garnet is lucky to have such mesmerizing figure and facial features. Eiko sighed depressed and walked towards her desk with her diary opened on a blank page. She gently sat down on the chair with her hair wrapped in a white towel. The young girl took her pen and started writing.

_Dear diary,_

_It's not like I'm jealous of Garnet! I idolize her! She's my friend and mother at the same time. She cares for me and Vivi so much…But when it comes to her and Zidane? It shatters me…That's what made me change into a girl with a lonely heart…And I'm still there in the dark, trying to picking up the pieces of my heart…I even imagine myself knelt down in the middle of nowhere, taping my heart together; but when I hold it up, it crumbles on to the floor again… Garnet is my friend…I would never hurt her! I would never do! It will cause Zidane to get angry of me… _

_Eiko _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"C'mon Eiko! Run!" Vivi called out as he ran towards a meadow near Dali.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Eiko ran as fast as her little legs could run.

When she caught up with Vivi and the gang, she fell to her knees and flopped down on her back, breathing hard.

"I'm never…running this…far…again…!" she choked out.

Freya, Steiner and Vivi laughed out loud, making Eiko growl in frustration.

"What's so funny?!" Eiko snapped as she stood up, hands on hips.

"That's because you're not exercising, Eiko!" Vivi chuckled.

"HEY! At least I'm active! I'm not some obese girl!" the small girl protested offended.

Their laughs faded slowly, as they heard Garnet and Zidane approaching, along with Quina and Amarant. Eiko turned around and smiled cheerfully and saw the four walk towards them. Freya watched the young girl closely, looking for what she was looking for. The group had a picnic underneath a tree and enjoyed each others' companies as they all ate and laughed together.

"You and Lady Garnet make a good couple." Steiner whispered to the Genome.

"Thanks!" Zidane smirked as he watched Garnet playing with Vivi and Eiko.

"She makes a good mother…"

The two turned their heads towards Freya, who was leaning against the tree trunk and had her arms crossed above her chest with her eyes closed.

"What made you say that, Freya?" Zidane asked the Burmecian.

"Oh, nothing…The way Garnet plays with the young ones, makes me think that she's just like the perfect mother…" Freya answered calmly.

Zidane smiled at Freya then looked at Garnet lovingly. Garnet made daisy chains for Eiko and placed it on the girl's head, and smiled. The Queen averted her eyes to Zidane and caught him smiling at her, which made her blush.

Eiko saw this and sighed depressed once again. Vivi noticed her frown and gently tapped her shoulder, earning her attention.

"What's the matter Eiko?" Vivi asked curiously.

"Huh?! N-no! I was just thinking about the meadow…It's so peaceful…" Eiko stuttered waving her hands on front, then chuckled scratching her head.

"Ahahahaha! I do agree with you Eiko! I love this meadow too!" Vivi smiled happily.

At this point, Freya sensed there was something between her and the two couple. It made the Burmecian suspicious.

'_This might be the key to me and Steiner's discussion…' _Freya thought with her eyes still glued on Eiko.

_Dear diary,_

_I think it's time for me to try and get used to Zidane and Garnet… It cannot be stopped because, I think that my feelings are now obvious in public now… During the picnic, I can feel Freya's eyes staring at me closely… I can't let her know my secret… I DO trust her, but…what if she tells Zidane and the others? That makes me extremely nervous… I've got to do something, but I can't! I have no ideas! Oh diary… Who'll want to help me mend my heart?_

_Eiko_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Garnet, Vivi, Eiko and Freya have been missing for three days and everyone was worried about them; but Zidane is more worried about his beloved Garnet. He has been searching for her, out the seas, and far and wide…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HEEEEELPPP! SOMETHING'S DRAGGING ME DOWN! AHHHHH!" Eiko screamed as she was being pulled down the sand by the leg, in Kiera desert.

Vivi grabbed Eiko's arm, only to be pulled along with her. Garnet grabbed Vivi's legs and Freya held her waist and they both pulled them out. Garnet wacked the Worm on the head with her heel very hard and it let go instantly. The four fell on their backs after all the pressure they used, when pulling each other out of the sand.

The Land Worm growled and borrowed underneath the sand, never to be seen once again. The four looked at each other and laughed. Suddenly, the ground started shaking underneath them.

"What the?!" Garnet and Freya said in unison.

"Oh my gosh! Look!" Eiko gasped as she pointed to a family of Land Worms gathered together on front of them.

"I think we made the Worms angry…" Vivi said in almost a whisper.

"What do we do now, Freya?" Garnet asked her.

"I'd say we run now!" Freya commanded as they ran from the Worms who chased them furiously.

* * *

Zidane walked towards the airship and stepped in with a very depressed face.

"Did you find them?" Steiner asked worried.

"No…It's only a desert…" he replied.

"Don't worry Zidane! I'm positive that they're not far from Alexandria!" Steiner patted the boy's back.

Zidane smiled lightly. "Maybe Steiner…"

"STEINER! ZIDANE! OVER HERE!"

The two turned around and saw four people running from a Worm mob. Zidane's smile widened. Garnet ran forwards from the other three and leaped towards Zidane and embraced him.

"Shh…It's ok Garnet…I'm here…" Zidane calmed her down as he stroked her hair.

Garnet tightened her hug and cried tears of joy. She finally found her Zidane. Steiner started the airship and it floated in mid-air.

"Freya! Vivi! Eiko! Quickly!" Garnet called out.

Freya held the two underneath her arms and hopped onto the ship safely.

"I'm glad I found you three…especially you, Garnet…" he held Garnet's hand, making her giggle and blush in embarrassment. He'll always find a way to make her feel embarrassed.

Eiko rubbed her eyes to hide her tears as she saw the scene. Her heart started to ache again. It annoyed her so much! The young girl walked away and sat on the edge of the airship as it prepared to fly away from the mob. She was so angry at herself; she didn't notice a worm leaping towards her and grabbed her foot by its mouth. The worm fiercely dragged her down by the leg.

"Wh- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Eiko screamed as she was off the airship, but still hanging on the edge.

"EIKO!" everyone screamed and ran to her.

Before anyone could grab her arm, she was taken off of the ship. Zidane ran after her and dived down the ship into the Worm mob. Everyone panicked, mostly Garnet.

"Freya! I'm so scared! What if they ate Zidane and Eiko!?" Garnet cried, clutching onto Freya's shirt.

"Shh…You must have faith…have no fear…" Freya embraced the Queen and comforted her.

Vivi sadly stared into back at the mob and turned around to leave as the ship went far away. Suddenly there was a hand which grabbed the edge of the ship.

"Vivi! Over here!"

Vivi turned around and spotted Zidane hanging on the edge with Eiko unconscious in his arm, full of bruises.

"Zidane!" Vivi gasped and helped the Genome up onto the edge.

Garnet and Freya saw Zidane carry Eiko, like a father would to his own daughter. "Zidane!" The two girls said in unison.

Garnet wrapped her hands around his neck. Zidane embraced her with his free hand. She let go and looked at Eiko with pity.

"Oh Eiko…" Garnet sadly looked at the injured girl.

Eiko opened her eyes slowly and looked to who was holding her. At first she thought it was Freya, but as her vision went back to normal, she saw who it was fully. It was Zidane… The young girl stiffened in his father-like hold and gulped. She felt her cheeks burn beet red.

"Are you alright Eiko?" Zidane asked her.

"Y-yeah…you can put me down now…" Eiko stuttered.

As he placed her down, the next thing that came to her, was a warm hand on her forehead. "Are you having a fever? I better take you to a doctor…" Zidane looked at her in the eyes, making her blush grow deeper.

"Steiner! Let's go back to Alexandria! We need Doctor Tots' help!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_I've been saved and held by Zidane! Usually it would other comrades, but, OMG it was Zidane! When he held me in his arms, it was comfortable… Is that how Garnet feels? My heart is fluttering out of my chest! I'm changing colour! I feeling…lovesick! I think I'm about to faint! Haaa… I shall never forget this day!_

_Eiko_

* * *

**I don't know how many chapters are going to be in this story and I don't how long this story with be?! But oh well, we'll see where the story leads me to! Thanks for reading! Read and review! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Note: Updated the chapters! **

Eiko cannot help but stare at Zidane acting out as Romeo in a scene with Ruby, who was Juliet. She was so fascinated by his courageous voice and confidential acting gestures.

'_I wish I was Juliet…' _Eiko thought to herself, as she sighed.

"O Romeo, O Romeo! Wherefore art thou, Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Ruby clasped her hands together on her chest.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Zidane knelt down on one knee and gently grabbed ruby's hand in his, while she looked away distressfully.

Freya gently tapped Eiko's shoulder, making the little girl jump in surprise.

"Ah! Freya?! Don't scare me like that!" Eiko whispered harshly.

"There's something I need to talk to you about…" Freya replied calmly.

Eiko was curious of what she was about to say. So she followed Freya outside the door and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"So…What is it?" the girl smiled.

"…I've noticed something strange about you, Eiko…" Freya had her back towards her.

"Yeah…w-what about me?" Eiko got worried.

"You like Zidane, don't you?" the Burmecian turned around to face her.

"Uh?! N-no! That's not true!? Freya?!" Eiko pretended.

"Eiko…You cannot hide it from me or anyone. It's obvious you do like him." Freya sighed as she shook her head.

"Hmph! I need proof!" Eiko crossed her arms above her chest and tapped her foot sarcastically.

Freya raised a brow and smirked. "I can tell by your blushing and your gaze. I even remember the days when Zidane and Garnet were together, you would run off jealous."

Eiko's smiled instantly left off her face and changed into a frown. Freya smirked like a winner. The young girl sighed and turned away from the lady behind her.

"It's too late to say that I love him. I can't stop falling in love with him and I cannot help but, feel jealous of Garnet. Freya? I don't know why I'm telling you this but; please don't tell him I said this…"

"Don't you worry Eiko…It's between you and me."

She smiled at Freya and embraced the woman happily. Not only can her diary help her, but also Freya. Eiko felt the excitement build up inside her as she realized that she was not alone.

_Dear Diary,_

_I feel so excited that, Freya has come to help me fight my feelings and become more confident! I'm so happy that she if here to support us both. Oh diary, thank you so much for giving me such good luck! I'm not alone anymore…_

_Eiko_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Zidane! Bring me with you!" Garnet pleaded with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Garnet felt pain and agony in her heart. She didn't want Zidane to go back to Lindblum. The Queen banged her fists on his chest and clutched his shirt, making her knuckles grow white.

"I'm sorry Garnet…But I promise to come ba-!"

"Zidane! You told me that many times! I waited here in Alexandria for your arrival, but you never came! It would always be a year, 2 years! Or even more, 100 years! Zidane…How do you call that a promise?!"

She looked him in the eyes. He saw hurt in her eyes. Zidane looked away from her gaze; he couldn't stand seeing a woman cry for him. He had no choice but to let her go…

"Garnet…Lindblum is my home. My friends are there waiting for me and I promised them that I'll visit them after my stay in Alexandria…I had to promise them-!"

"And you can't keep a promise to me?! Zidane you traitor! I gave you my heart and now you threw it away!?..."

The two shared an awkward silence. Eiko and the others watched in awe and kept quiet.

"…Go…"

"Garnet-!"

"GO! JUST GO!...I don't want to see you again!"

She slapped Zidane on the right cheek and left a red hand mark. Zidane slowly touched his sore cheek. He wasn't mad or anything, but, he knew he deserved it. Garnet stormed away into the castle, pushing everyone aside hardly and ran into her room.

The genome looked at Freya sadly and she nodded for him to go. Zidane replied with a warm yet hurt smile and trotted towards the air ship. The engines started and it glided up into the air.

"Bye Zidane!" Everyone waved.

Zidane looked back down and waved at them. He then averted his eyes at Garnet's room balcony. She stood there watching the airship fly. He waved a little trying to cheer her up, but she just looked away.

_Dear Diary, _

_Zidane left Alexandria to go back to Lindblum. I hope he'll be alright…Both he and Garnet had an argument, and now they both broke up. I'm not allowed to mention Zidane to Garnet, or she'll go ballistic! This means that, I have to forget my feelings for him, from now on. I'm sorry Zidane my love…_

_Eiko_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Note: thanks for the reviews and view everyone! This time I promised to update! Here we go! Enjoy!**

It has been 10 years since Zidane left Alexandria. No one had changed but Garnet; who now has a boyfriend of her own. Luckily for Eiko, she was adopted by the King and Queen of Lindblum, which made her the princess of Lindblum. The young summoner turned from an annoying six year old to a beautiful teenager; aged sixteen.

Life as being a princess was hard. She wasn't allowed to be alone, when going out of the castle or the garden; she had to be accompanied by a number of various bodyguards. Hilda and Cid always kept her in the castle for safety and Eiko would always say, "I'm a big girl now! I can take care of myself! I don't need bodyguards?! Please? Mother? Father?" but they would always answer with a straight, "No…"

"Just because there are a group of thieves out there, it doesn't mean I need hundreds and hundreds of bodyguards!?" Eiko moaned to herself as she looked out of her window sill, which was in her room.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Yes?"

"Princess Eiko! Your parents want to talk to you! And it's urgent!" one of her bodyguards replied.

She sighed as she stood up and dusted herself. "Tell them I'm coming down…"

"Of course my lady!"

How could she forget? It was her parents' anniversary today and they're going to have a masquerade ball. Eiko was nervous yet excited for the celebration today. Since it's for her parents, she'll have to act sensibly. No fights with other girls, or running out of the castle, or any burping and doing immature actions.

It's a good thing she had a bath already; so all she had to do now is to look 'outstandingly perfect' to show her parents, what responsible daughter they have. She dried her hair and combed it straight. Her hair now was long up to her waist; she remembered how it used to be short. Then she went into her cupboard and took out a purple strapless dress which hung down to her ankles and matching purple shoes.

Eiko looked in the mirror and sighed gently to herself. Then she headed out of her room and trotted down the stairs and approached her parents calmly, then curtsied.

"Oh my little angel! You have grown so tall and beautiful! I'm so proud!" Hilda stood up and embraced her daughter.

"Thank you mother…" Eiko smiled a she returned the hug.

"Now, Eiko? Are you aware of what day it is today?" Cid asked

"Yes father…" she replied.

"Excellent! Now I want you to be on your best behaviour tonight? Could you do that for me?" he smiled.

Soon as the night came by, the hall was being filled with many guests and many familiar and unfamiliar people. But it was sad that Eiko didn't have anyone to talk to. She wished that the others were with her…Freya, Steiner, Vivi, Quina and the others…especially that certain someone. The person who left Alexandria 10 years ago…the person who she had feelings for, and still now… she could guess who.

* * *

"Over there, Zidane!" a man with auburn hair called.

"Wow…it's full of people! Eh, Blank?" the man with layered blonde hair who's called Zidane crouched beside the man named Blank.

"That golden trophy…Isn't she a beauty?"

"You can say that again."

"So what's the plan then?"

"Thanks to ruby, we're wearing these black tuxedos; we'll act normal in the hall and make our way over to the trophy stand."

"You do know that the area is heavily guarded."

"Don't worry; we'll use some ladies down there for the plan."

"Oh I get it! Good idea Zidane!"

The two strange men made their way into the hall successfully without any guards noticing them and stepped inside the hall. There were many people dancing the waltz, drinking and laughing, cheering and doing whatever is fun. They both put their masks on and nodded at each other, hoping the plan would work.

Eiko sighed as she watched from the stairs above the hall with a bored expression. _'C'mon Eiko…you can hold it…patience…patience…' _she thought to herself.

She averted her eyes towards two people scurrying along the back of the hall towards a group of women and sweat-dropped. _'Men these days…'_ she thought.

"Hey ladies? Would you like to dance with us?" Zidane smirked at them.

One of the ladies who wore a red dress walked to Zidane and took his hand giggling shyly. The other wore an orange dress and walked towards Blank and accepted his hand. The couples danced on the dance floor as they blended into the crowd.

Eiko slowly went downstairs passing by the men and women who stood at the left and right side greeting her as they drank their drinks. The princess smiled and gently pushed through the dancers and made her way towards the food and drinks section. The poor girl was thirsty, so she grabbed a bottle and poured it into her cup. She brought the cup to her lips and sipped it slowly.

* * *

Blank and Zidane danced towards two giant doors along with the girls.

"Now my maiden, I will be back soon." Zidane kissed her hand.

"I will wait for you, Sir Zidane." She smiled shyly and gently walked away as their hands slipped away.

Zidane nodded at Blank to watch for any guards, who smirked and gave a thumbs up. Blank faded into the crowd as he waltzed with his girl hand in hand. Zidane entered the doors secretly and walked into the dark corridor with fire torches lit up.

Eiko noticed this suspicious action and ran towards the direction he went. She stared at the door remembering that this room was the secret room of her fathers' and that she wasn't allowed in. It was forbidden for her. It's her father's territory of his belongings and valuables being kept in. But still, Eiko couldn't just let the person steal?!

Zidane reached the end of the corridor and found the trophy he was aiming for. But the black gate with a chain lock bothered him. He had no time. He remembered Ruby saying to him, "The King checks his belongings at 12 midnight. So take the trophy and run out of there silently and run out of the castle with Blank! We'll be waiting outside of the gates." He stared at his watch and it read 11:30PM. He had one hour.

"Aha! My dagger will help-…dagger…Garnet…" Zidane was stopped because of the thought of Garnet as he said her name. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth hard. "I was so stupid! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! Garnet…please forgive me…" thought aloud. He knew that she will never love him ever again. He was a traitor…betrayer…heartbreaker…a mostly, a jerk.

With all his anger, he smashed the chain three times and it was split in half. Breathing so hard, he pulled the gates open with both hands and stepped in. Zidane ran towards the trophy, with Garnet still in his mind. Unbeknownst to him, Eiko caught sight of him and hid behind a white pillar. He ripped his mask off and ran his hands through his hair, regretting everything…breaking Garnet's heart and their relationship.

The princess gasped and covered her mouth quickly. Zidane flashed around slightly with a serious expression on his face. He took a minute of silence and turned back round. Eiko leaned against the pillar panicking. _'It's…him! Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! It's him! The one and only...ZIDANE!' _

Eiko took her heels off and trotted silently like an assassin, to the opposite pillar. She was so glad yet nervous when seeing him there, standing. His hair was still the same form before, his body turned from a sixteen year old into a man; but not too muscular. He was just right for Eiko.

Eiko couldn't help but drool as she saw him turn around fully to sort himself. He dusted his shoulders, tied his shoe laces and buttoned his sleeve.

"I know you're there, whoever you are. Come out and show yourself." His voice was deep and soft.

She took a deep breath and cautiously walked out of her hiding area. Zidane squinted his eyes solemnly as the person approached him. The tapping sound of the person's shoes ringed in his ears, making him curious of whom the person might be. The moonlight crept up from the person's shoes to the head. Zidane gasped remembering who this young maiden was.

"E-Eiko…" he choked out.

The girl before him nodded her head softly. He stared at her, up and down. Long purple hair, beautiful dress and figure. He couldn't believe it was Eiko Carol. No he is not going to fool for such trick. But at the same time, she looked a lot like the girl he knew from his past. She's supposed to stay in Alexandria with the others.

"No you're not Eiko?" he said disapprovingly, crossing his arms.

"It's me! Eiko Carol! Don't you remember?" she panicked.

"And how would I know that you're telling the truth?" he asked sarcastically.

"I know your friends! Freya, Steiner, Quina and Vivi! I even know who your lover is!" she counted her fingers as she protested.

Zidane was half satisfied with her answers. All her answers were true. She wasn't lying. But that didn't stop Zidane from believing her.

"Then what's her name?" Zidane raised a brow.

"Garnet Til Alexandros XVII!" she returned his glanced.

It was amazing how this girl can remember everyone after 10 long years. He was impressed by her memory. She was wonderful.

"How old do you think I am?" he asked pointing a finger at him.

"Uh…twenty…six? Twenty six?" she guessed hoping that she was right.

Zidane sighed defeated and smirked. It was her… "Yeah. You're correct. Have you been counting all these years?"

"Nope! To me you look like a twenty six year old!" she childishly smiled.

"You're a very clever one, Eiko." He smiled warmly, making her blush in embarrassment.

Zidane was glad to meet an old friend once again. So he wrapped his arms around her figure in a tight and friendly hug. At first Eiko was shocked, but she couldn't resist him; so she returned it. They stayed like that for a minute and then let go of each other. Zidane stepped backwards three times and bowed. "May I take this dance?" he smiled.

"Yes…" she curtsied and both held hands.

The two danced the waltz all night…For some reason; Zidane forgot that his mission was to take the trophy.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Zidane's back…I'm so happy that I got to see him once again. I will never forget the night we danced. Tee Hee! When we danced, he said that I was beautiful. But…after the ball, my father went furious. He was mad that I let the thieves break into his territory…From now on; I'm locked in my room. Zidane left without saying goodbye, after being caught… But I'll never forget him…_

_Eiko_

* * *

"Hey Zidane! Helloooo?" Blank cooed waving a hand on front of his face.

"Oh! Sorry Blank…I guess I did blank you. Get it? 'Blank you'? Ahahahahahahaha!" Zidane cackled at his own joke, but after looking at Blank's angry face, he stopped right away.

"Did you get the trophy?" Blank asked still serious.

Zidane sighed. "No…"

"WHAT? Zidane?!" Blank yelled.

"Sorry man…I just got a bit carried away. I had it, but then an old friend of mine distracted me…" Zidane explained.

"Let me guess, you've met the lovely princess?" Blank smirked.

"Princess?!" Zidane gaped.

"Yep! Princess Eiko Carol! The beautiful chick. I saw her following you down the basement."

"Hell no! She's a princess? Wow…"

"Yeah. And I think you're in love with her."

"No I'm not?!"

"hmmm…suspicious…"

"Whatever! Let's just go!"

The two boys walked together through the forest. Zidane felt strange…There were weird emotions building up inside him. What could it be?

* * *

**Read and review guys! Thank you! Sorry for the long update! I had to study for my exams :) Now i'm free!**


End file.
